


Long As I Can See The Light

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long As I Can See The Light

John kneels on the cold metal of Rodney's floor. He's naked except for the blindfold, his hands folded behind his back.

The clicking of the keys of Rodney's laptop washes over him, lulling him into a state where he forgets the discomfort of the position, the vulnerability of being naked Rodney wants him here. That's good enough. Eventually, Rodney stops typing. John has lost all sense of time, though he's not stiff, so it couldn't have been that long.

Air currents stir over naked skin as Rodney moves around the room. From the sounds, he's taking off his clothes. He's apparently barefoot, since John doesn't hear him approach. A hand in his hair surprises him for a second. "Open," Rodney says.

John immediately obeys, opening his mouth so that Rodney can shove his cock in. He likes and sucks as Rodney fucks his mouth slowly. "Have you been good, boy?" asks Rodney. "Did you do what you were told today?"

Moaning, John tries to nod. He had, even though it had been embarrassing to cram his fingers up his own ass, working himself wet and loose. He clenches his hole, feels the slick of the lube.

Rodney pulls his cock out of John's mouth. The hand in hair pulls him forward till he's on his hands and knees. "The bed is ten feet in front of you. Crawl."

The flare of heat in his cheeks is instantaneous. But John knows he'll be left hard and empty if he disobeys, with Rodney rubbing a soothing hand down his back instead of fucking him hard. It's happened before.

So, he crawls. Without his vision, it seems to be a lot further than ten feet before his hand touches blanket. He kneels at the side of the bed, waiting for instructions. They don't take long to come. "Up on the bed. Show me your hole."

The blush intensifies, but John obeys. He kneels on the bed, and then goes down on one shoulder so that he can reach back and spread his cheeks. "Good slut." Rodney's praise makes John want to wriggle like an excited puppy. But he doesn't break position, even though it puts strain on his neck.

One of Rodney's fingers slides inside John, making him whimper. Being touched is good. Being fucked would be better.

"You know what I want, boy," say Rodney as he crooks his finger and presses on John's prostate.

That makes it easy for John to obey. "Please, sir, fuck your slut. Please, I want it, I need it."

Rodney's other hand comes down in a forceful slap. "I don't know. You don't sound desperate enough."

John sobs out a breath. He'd like to see Rodney like this and see how coherent he is, but that's not going to get him fucked if he says it. "Sir, I _am_ desperate. I'll do anything, anything you want."

"I know you will, because you're a dirty slut, aren't you?"

"Uh, huh," says John. Rodney continues fucking him with just one finger, and it's driving John nuts - it feels good but it isn't anywhere near enough.

"What should I do to my slut?" asks Rodney.

"Fuck me," moans John.

"No, not yet. I don't think you're desperate enough for it yet. But I have an idea." The side of the bed dips and sways. "Okay, up," says Rodney. Confused, John slides off the bed. Rodney takes his arm and guides him forward to stand next to Rodney's legs. "I want you across my lap."

Oh, god. Rodney hasn't spanked John in far too long. John carelessly and eagerly bends over Rodney's lap. It takes him a minute to get settled, and then Rodney grips the back of John's neck with one hand, holding him steady.

The first slap rocks John forward, and instantly heat blossoms in his ass. He hisses out a breath, but Rodney doesn't pause, spanking him again and again.

Rodney's good at this, covering John's ass in heat and stinging pain. Each one lands in a different place, till John's entire ass and thighs feel like they're on fire. John can't stop himself from moaning continuously, hips rising and falling in the same rhythm as Rodney's hand.

When Rodney pauses, John humps his leg, cock rubbing against his hairy thigh, and he's so close he can taste it. But Rodney stills his hips, and says, "You know what I want to hear, slut."

John doesn't hesitate, tripping over words eager to leave his mouth. "Please, fuck me, sir. Fuck me hard and deep. Take me, use me, just _fuck_ me!"

He continues to beg even after Rodney has carefully tipped him onto the floor. He comes up on his knees, and buries his face in Rodney's lap, begging with every fiber of his being. He needs to be fucked, right now, or he just might explode.

Rodney pulls his head up by his hair, his lips finding John's, and he murmurs into John's mouth. "Okay, okay. I'm going to fuck you." John is gratified to hear a certain amount of breathlessness, but he's more interested in kissing Rodney than in gloating.

One hand still in John's hair, the other on his arm, Rodney guides him back up on the bed, onto his hands and knees. John shakes with desperation as the bed moves. There's a large, blunt presence at his hole, and he groans as Rodney presses inside, _finally_.

Rodney's fingers are firm on John's hips as he starts to thrust. "Down," he says, and John leans forward, pillowing his head on his arms. The new angle presses Rodney's cock right on his prostate, and John pushes back, trying to get more.

He's close already. Between the blindfold, the spanking, and Rodney using language to put him in his place, he's been hard for what feels like forever, and when Rodney says, "You close, slut?" all John can do is nod.

Shifting, Rodney reaches underneath John and wraps his hand around John's cock, stripping it ruthlessly and efficiently. "You've earned it - come for me," he orders, and it only takes two more thrusts for John to obey.

Rodney fucks him through his orgasm, making it last even longer. As the last aftershocks wash through John, Rodney chases his own orgasm. He's growling words under his breath, like "Slut," and "Mine," that John doesn't even think he's aware of. They're true, though, so he can't object.

When Rodney comes with a roar and a bone rattling thrust, John clenches down tight around him, trying to make it as good as possible for him. Rodney is pulsing inside of him, and John swears he could come just from that feeling. Maybe one day he will.

Panting for breath, Rodney leans over and rests his forehead against John's back for a long moment. Kneeling back up, he hisses as his cock slides out of John. When Rodney presses on John's ass, John obeys, going flat on his belly even though that puts him in the wet spot.

Rodney collapses next to him, wrapping one arm around John's back, and resting his leg on Rodney's thigh. "God, that's good," says Rodney, and John nods mutely. He's still somewhere far away, where he's not Colonel John Sheppard, but just Rodney's John, slut, and good boy.

"Close your eyes," says Rodney, and John shakes his head. "Not yet," he pleads.

Sighing, Rodney says, "A few more minutes, but then it needs to come off."

"I know." And John does know. He wouldn't want this all the time, even if it is nice occasionally. He closes his eyes in the comforting dark and luxuriates in the warmth of being held. He's grateful for everything he has, but he doesn't know how to express that, so he just nuzzles close. He'll take every minute of this he can have.


End file.
